I don't feel so good
by nightsinaugust
Summary: Hermione is sick. But she gets help of an, to her but not to us, unlikly person. This is my first fanfic adn the idea has bothered me for some time and I thought I would give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hermione Granger, Head Girl and best friend of Harry Potter. Right now I'm sick off my ass and can barely stand. I have fever, a running nose, my eyes are puffy and teary and I can barely stay upright for 20 seconds.

My fellow Head Student Mr. Draco Malfoy chose this very moment to burst into my room.

"What the hell happened to you? Late night out?"

"Shut up ferret! Go bother someone else."

"Damn you don't look too good. Can I get you something? Some potion or something to eat?"

I stared at him and thought that he maybe was some hallucination, you know, those you get when you have high fever and your head is not working properly.

"Hello Granger? I asked you a question... WOW! You really are sick, aren't you?"

Okay so I'm not hallucinating... Well that's good I guess...

"Could you please get me some water and some tissues?"

"Sure thing"

And he went off into the bathroom. Two minutes later he returned with a big glass of water and a pack of tissues. I was surprised at least but why complain?

I thanked him and took a big gulp of water. He looked me once over and left for classes.

My next surprise came at lunch. Really it wasn't expected, at least not from him.

"I brought you lunch" said a slightly smiling Malfoy as he came through my door.

"I'm hallucinating, right? Why would you bring me lunch?"

He merely rolled his eyes.

"Why my lovely Granger, I just thought that since Potthead and Weasel was too busy throwing as much food as possible into their own mouth I figured they wouldn't have time to come up with anything to you."

I eyed him suspicious but nodded anyway.

"Thank you Malfoy" and smiled a bit. Damn my face hurts.

"No problem Granger. Just don't tell anyone that I'm going soft. It would ruin my image."

"Humph! Like anyone would believe my anyway. No offence"

"None taken, I know what you mean."

"Why are you nice to me now?" I just couldn't resist asking.

"You just have to know everything do you?" Ouch I felt hit. "I help you now so that you will be healthy when the flue hits me. Then you can give me a little help. It is always nice when someone helps you when you are sick, don't you think"

"Sounds reasonable, but you should know that I have a really strong maternal instinct and would help you when you are sick either way."

"Yeah, whatever. Now back to sleep. I will come by with dinner later and I will also bring you your homework."

"Thank you again Malfoy. It means a lot."

He left and I fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I wasn't going to write any more on this one because I really thought it sucked. But then someone put it on their favorite list and I became so happy that I jumped. And I don't jump when I'm happy so I was really really happy . So here comes part two. Draco's turn.

I fucking hate being sick! Who in their right mind would be happy to be sick? You just miss a lot of stuff. You'll be left behind in school and gets a lot of homework. You miss Quidditch practice.

"Malfoy? Are you going to wake up today or what? Oh… I might have a favor to return…" Granger came into the room. "Anything you want me to fetch for you before class?"

"Yeah you could get me some juice and something to read." She left and came back with _Hogwarts a History_, I should have seen it coming. But hey I'm sick so maybe I can humor her and finally read it.

"Here you go. I'll bring lunch later. You want me to tell Pansy to come and take care of you?" Bitch. She knows that I don't like it when Pansy is clinging to me.

"If you let her in I will never again be nice to you!"

"Okay. Calm down. I was just joking. I will return at lunch. Without Pansy. But if she hexes me I'll tell her you told me to not let her in, and that it is not me that's trying to make you mine."

And there she left. The only thing that could be good about this is that Granger is going to be nice to me. Sure she's hot when she's angry but when she tends to something she is just so damn cute.

Okay the book… Now let's see why she read it so many times.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you, here is your lunch though." I'm in love.

WOW! Where did that thought come from? It's just food damnit.

"Thank you! Any trouble with Pansy so far?"

"Yes. She asked, or demanded me to tell her, about your whereabouts but I told her I didn't know. Snape used Legilimency on me find out and I showed him a mental image of me flipping him the bird. And he wasn't even able to deduct points either."

Ah that's why I like her. She is amazing.

"I'll see you after dinner. Here btw is your potion homework. Snape was in a bad mood when he assigned it."

"Did Neville blow up a cauldron?"

"No Crabbe did. Now get some more rest."

Crabbe blew up a cauldron? That has never happened before. He sure is getting dumber and dumber every year. O well not my problem. I'll just heed Hermione's advise and get some sleep and then maeb…

HPOV.

Why can't Harry and Ron just understand that Malfoy is sick and that's why I bring him dinner, and not because I'm sleeping with him or been brainwashed?

And Pansy… She has been bugging me all day and she just won't give up. I mean, damn girl he is not that amazing.

He's asleep. He is rather cute when he is asleep. When he doesn't have that sneer on his face and his hair isn't slicked back. OKAY now we better stop that line of thoughts he's waking up.

"When did you come?"

"Oh right before you woke up. Here is your dinner and homework and if you need anything you just shout or something and I'll be coming right away."

And with that she rushed from the room flushing furiously.

DPOV.

What the hell did I miss when I was asleep? Why would she rush off like that? Girls… can't live with then, can't live without them… Oh food. Man I'm hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

AN. I'm writing this only because a friend of mine requested it. And because the line I drew under my note in the second chapter disappeared when I uploaded it I won't try it this time. Also this will be the last chapter apon.

Later that night Hermione went into his room to check on him only to find him standing with his head in his wardrobe, clad only in boxers.

"What are you doing? Back to bed immediately!"

"Why Granger, I didn't know you were so keen on bedding me," he said with the famous Malfoy smirk, moving closer to her.

"I was just going to check if you needed anything before I went to bed myself, but seeing as you can pull off something like that I'm taking it that you are back to health now. Goodnight," she replied, backing away slightly.

Her back bumped into the wall and he had her trapped against it before she had a chance to regroup. He pressed up against her and then he kissed her.

She didn't know what to do. At first she just stood there unmoving, but then she melted into him and started to kiss him back.

After a couple of minutes of intense snogging he broke the kiss.

"Hermione, I've been falling for you like some poor idiot from a bad romance novel. I really like you and I would do anything for you. I even would try to make and effort and not pick fights with Potter and Weasley all the time. And now I'm sounding like an idiot, making a fool of myself…" he rambled before she cut him off with another kiss.

"I will take that as a yes," he said carefully trying to find the answer in her eyes. Apparently he was satisfied with what he saw and kissed her furiously pushing his tongue inside her mouth, groaning when he felt her respond.

He pulled when the need of air became too great, resting his forehead against hers.

"Stay here tonight. I don't want to be alone."

He looked so vulnerable when he asked that she couldn't say no.

She let him lead her to the bed. Then he gave her one of his shirts to sleep in. When they had crawled into the bed and settled under the comforter he pulled her close burrowing his nose in her neck, breathing deeply falling to sleep.

Hermione didn't fall asleep immediately. She wondered how this had happened. Sure she's been crushing on him since the beginning of the year but she had never imaged that he would feel the same and act on it.

She also thought about how the rest of the world would react when the two arch enemies stepped out hand in hand lips locked together and so on. What would Harry and Ron think? What about all the other girls that would be mad at her for snatching Draco?

Draco chose that moment to snuggle closer to her mumbling something sweet in his sleep.

_Oh fuck them all! He is mine! They can think whatever they like. _

And she fell asleep on the arms of the man she loved feeling safe and relaxed.

They would have to take on the new challenges that would come with this relationship, but at least they would have a good night sleep before they would have to tackle everything everyone would throw at them.

The End

End note

Thank you for reading this. It was a low shot but I really wanted to try writing my own story and publishing it, so don't be to mean to me if you want to review.

Have a nice Life


End file.
